


10-0, Perfectly Losing

by anonymous56789



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, Drabble, First Person Perspective, a lot of shit, focus on OC not on Overwatch characters, from a nurse aide's point of view, i didn't put up warnings because I'm too lazy to, inaccurate medical jargon, nothing too heavy, quite literal, some OOC bc i'm terrible at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: 10 times I had to deal with literal shit with the Overwatch crew and the one time it was metaphorical





	1. The time Genji has the equivalent of a colostomy bag...

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored, like always, and instead of working on classwork, like I should, or other works, that I promised to finish months ago, I made this. I hope ya like it and if ya don't I guess it sucks to suck. I always welcome criticism and critiques, please comment. Thank you for your time.

The cyborg looks up in distaste as I open up the compartment. It always starts like this, awkward and tense. “Ya know Genji,” I start, knowing there’s a 50% chance he’ll punch me after I finish my sentence. “Shit happens.”

He looks down at me and I swear, even though he still has the mask on, that he's restraining himself from spitting on me. “Nova, you say that daily and it has not gotten any funnier with the passing of time.”

I shrug as I clean out his waste with the proper equipment and make sure it’s disposed of before I seal him back up. “We’ll never know unless we keep trying.” 

He sighs, in that very monk like way of his and gets down off the exam table. “I suppose you are not wrong.” 

I laugh raucously, “That and it never ceases to annoy the crap out of you.”

I laugh again at my own terrible joke and I can hear amusement in his voice as he leaves, “Apparently so.”


	2. The one where Winston has an accident...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston doesn’t leave the lab, and even though it’s the scientist and not the gorilla that makes the mess it doesn’t give me any consolation

I restrain myself from hitting my head against the wall repeatedly as I walk toward the lab. Whenever Winston got into these moods he had a habit of dismissing any natural body function and it always ended up in a mess. After I walk in I call out for the doctor. “Winston, what’s going on?” 

The large man jumps down from his perch and looks at me guiltily. “There’s just a bit of a mess. I made it to the bathroom but not before…” 

He trails off as I smile up at him. “No worries Doc, just let me know where it is and I’ll clean up after I get a sample.” 

Winston’s face blanches, “Sample?” He stares at me questioningly. 

“Dr. Ziegler wants to make sure you’re okay and you don’t have anything we need to be worried about.” I explain. He nods and shamefully points to where I need to start my work. I pat his arm as I walk toward the mess and grin back at him. “Never a dull moment, right?”


	3. The one where I just walk right into it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s always too much of it on the battlefield with dead bodies and such

I swallow down bile as I pick through the carnage. Being a simple aide I got the worst jobs and this definitely fell into that description. Talon had a habit of destroying any dead they left behind but before they did that Mercy wanted samples of tissue from each of them to determine if these were genetic clones, omnics, simple mercenaries, or a mixture. That meant picking through the dead with an Overwatch member watching my back for a solid 3 hours each time. I knew the others drew straws to see who would go with me… too bad I didn’t have that option. Being one of a select few nurses' aides that were accepted into the new Overwatch but were still underqualified enough to be given grunt work; I got stuck with it. Everyone else was “overqualified”. I didn’t really think you could be overqualified to get samples, especially since the organization was technically illegal, but here I was anyway. It was just my luck to misstep into a puddle that is definitely not blood but was most certainly coming from the body I need to sample next. I hold back a groan as Tracer looks disgusted and hops back a few light steps, “Too bad luv.” I just ignore her and move on. The faster I get over myself the quicker I can get done and get out of this mess.


	4. The one where I get away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because we went there to save them doesn't mean we make it in time

Part of Dr. Zeigler’s new weight in Overwatch was the overseeing of getting medical help to those in poverty, whether there was a Talon presence or not. She hand picks the teams that go and they always have a pee-on… usually me. So it figures that I would be the one who had to enter the abandoned looking tent that almost certainly has shit in it. I make sure my mask is secure and then walk in. Waiting only makes it worse. The smell hits me like a truck; it’s even hard to breath. I’m not there long when I see a form huddled in the refuse. It’s a child… covered in shit and piss, they don’t even have clothes on. Refusing to show emotion, I quietly call the child to me. I’m not even sure they’re alive when I crawl closer and feel for a pulse. When I don’t feel one I slowly put my hand down and debate my options for a second before I reach forward and pick up the kid. Their skin has cooled to room temperature but rigor hasn’t fully set in, so I know I only made it an hour or so too late. I refuse to think on it for more than a moment before I’m walking out of the tent and toward the temporary base that has been set up for us. I don’t look behind to see if anyone is following. I just keep walking… No one says anything to me about the smell after that… or if they do I don’t notice.


	5. The one where I almost kill a dog...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I always end up cleaning after their pets... It's nothing if not frustrating

I growl as I scrub the floor… again. “Jesse McCree.” I say in a low, angry voice. “This is the third time in two days I have had to clean up after that mongrel! Either get rid of it or train it so it stops shitting in the base.” 

Jesse laughs in his laid back way as I continue scrubbing. “Darlin’ no need ta worry. He’s going to a shelter tonight. I just didn’t have time to take him before.”

“Don’t you dare ‘Darlin’ me. If you want to get on my good side, get down here and help me or take the dog now instead of waiting.” Finally finished I get up and throw my rag in the biohazard bag… there’s no salvaging that… not when the dog has worms, which is why a medical professional was required in this clean up. “Or, even better, let me get my hands on the thing so I can kill it myself!” 

Jesse throws up his hands nervously and starts backing up. For a man who can kill six people in half a second he gets nervous too easily. It’s just as I started toward the cowboy when Genji walks by and I can hear the smug smirk on his face, “Be at peace Nova… shit happens.” 

I freeze and look over toward the ninja. “You’d better be careful ya smart ass or you’ll find a few of these lovely passengers his dog has inside of your compartment the next time I see you.” I say as I wave the bucket of lovelies in my hand. The ninja just chuckles and disappears when I turn to see that Jesse has already gone.


	6. The one where I'm turned into a janitor against my will...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People really need to learn how to work a plunger.

I’m muttering curses under my breath as I work; anger making my face red. “This is just ridiculous. WE HAVE cleaning staff to take care of this. But noooo we have to have Nova take care of everyone else’s clogged up shit. Why? Well of course one of them called in today and the other is already cleaning up another mess in the kitchen!” 

“Are you talking to yourself again?” Hana asks as she walks in with a disgusted look on her face. 

I glare over at her and she stops in her tracks as she sees what I’m doing. “Don’t even start with me right now. It is because you people don’t know how to courtesy flush and properly dispose of tampons that I am in this mess right now.” 

She throws up her hands, “Come on, I throw mine away.” 

I grumble some more and turn back to my work. “Unless you have something else to do either finish your business or leave. I am not in the mood to do anything but yell right now.” 

The young Korean girl rolls her eyes and walks out shaking her head. “When you get off work and have that chip off your shoulder let me know. Lucio and I were going to play a few games.” 

“Lets see how happy you are plunging shit out of a toilet!” I yell as she exits the bathroom and leaves me to my misery. “Some days I hate this job.” I say as I look back down at the toilet.


	7. The one where I take care of coma boy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets rough when people are in medically induced coma’s and bed bound for over a week… and awkward…

I always felt weird around soldier 76. I wasn’t really a part of the previous Overwatch and despite his apparent heroism and fame, all I could see was a bitter old soldier. I think that’s all he could see too. Either way after receiving a serious head injury Mercy had decided to induce a coma to allow for the swelling on his brain to recede without any type of interruption. Lucky for me that meant briefs… and a lot of them. The catheter made things a little easier for us mere mortals but there was still the inevitable bowl movements that had to be cleaned up and of course regular repositioning every two hours to ensure bed sores didn’t eat away at the man. Not to mention that he was a two assist on a good day. It was exhausting but what I was trained for. And for some unknown reason I felt a strange sense of companionship with the unresponsive soldier that I had never felt before. I guess cleaning up another person on a regular basis can do that to people. However, despite my unspoken bonding to the comatose man, he of course, didn’t feel the same way once he became conscious. So when I came in, a young white girl who spoke with too many “likes”, and asked him if he needed to use a bed pan any time soon he understandably grew red. With anger or embarrassment I will never know but I do know that he has never looked at me the same after that.


	8. The one where I hate my job...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has to clean up the dead… it’s never a fun job

I hate this job. I hate this job. I hate this job. My hands shake as I fill up the small tub with luke warm water and soap. It was inevitable. I knew it was but I had always had a strange sort of hope that all of my co-workers were invincible and I would never be forced to do this. It was the job I feared the most as an aide and I know, despite it being my responsibility, that I will never be comfortable with it. Cleaning bodies after death was always my greatest fear and would continue to be. I smiled down at the dead man on the hospital bed as I started to wash his face. “I’m sorry” I whispered, trying not to think of when I saw him in the mess hall and the game room. I hate this job.


	9. The one where I am extremely petty...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all fun and games until someone literally has the shit scared out of them

For being such a big man, I almost feel bad for Reindhardt. He suffers from pteronophobia and I had never seen it’s affects… until now. Considering the mischievousness of some of the members I guess we all should have seen it coming. But I don’t think anyone could have foreseen this outcome. When a practical toned down version of a tar and feathering occurred, the bigger man had an extreme negative reaction. I tried to hold back all expression as I looked up at the giant who simply looked ashamed. “Hey.” I said quietly and put my hand on his arm. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Dr. Ziegler is waiting for you in med bay.” He nods and lets me lead him to one of curtained off beds. I set the necessary supplies in the “room” and let him get cleaned up and redressed. When he finally signals that he is finished I go back in with gloves and bag all of his items. “It’s okay ya know… to be afraid.” I murmured just before I left. And even though it's petty of me I feel a little better that at least one other person is just as afraid as I am.


	10. The one where we are all sick as dogs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a 24 hour stomach bug runs rampant in the facility, crap ends up in weird places

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I made my way to the kitchen. It was midnight and I was almost asleep when I felt the absolute thirst for water. It didn’t take too long of tossing and turning before I realized that I wasn’t going to be able to sleep without it, so I got up and shuffled my way to the kitchen. I had just gotten over the 24 hour stomach bug that had most of the compound in its grip, which meant I was still on the wobbly side when I grabbed for the fridge handle (the fridge had the filtered water pitcher in it) and met a wet substance. I restrained from screaming as I saw what was all over my hand. “What the hell?!” I shouted whispered. I almost started crying as I poured soap all over my hand and started scrubbing. “This place is insane.” I whispered as I continued to scrub… and that it how Mercy found me an hour later when she went to grab her nightly snack.


	11. The one where it is metaphorical...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After certain missions some people have a hard time talking to Mercy… so they go to me... for reasons unknown

I had a weird relationship with Hanzo. The man was quiet and carried a kind of guilt that I had only heard of in stories. Yet somehow he did it with a weird sense of dignity. Despite that dignity he found himself talking to yours truly. I could kind of see why he didn’t want to talk to Dr. Zeigler after he went through the shock of his brother’s survival and… rebirth. Though I didn’t really understand why he wouldn’t go to Zenyatta, the monk had mad listening skills. And it’s hard to talk to Jesse, who was one of his better friends here, when the problem is Jesse. “I do not understand his insistence on getting injured on nearly every mission he goes on. It is disconcerting… if not maddening.” 

“well did you tell him that?” I asked as I got his vitals. Dr. Zeigler liked updated baselines and if I was going to talk I might as well get work done as well. 

I could tell Hanzo was refraining from throwing his hands in the air (or at least the Japanese version of that), “I have brought up his recklessness with him and he simply jokes. It is frustrating.” 

I sigh as I read his blood pressure as 142/94; he’s too worked up to get an accurate reading. Despite his calm exterior blood pressures don’t lie and since he’s so fit it’s expected to be lower than a normal civilians… not high like an obese 60 year old. “I mean have you brought up that it’s going to give you a heart attack. If he knew that it worried you this much then he might respond differently.” 

Hanzo’s jaw tightened, “I do not see how that would change anything. I am not that worried.”

I raise an eyebrow and look at him blandly, “You’re talking to me… It’s obvious it’s bothering you more than you want to say. But that is the problem. You need to say it so it’s off your chest and if McCree just laughs it off again then he’s a selfish reckless bastard and at least you’ll know who you’re dealing with.” 

Hanzo raises his eyebrow in turn and stands up. “For one so young you hold an astonishing view of the world, if not painfully blunt.” 

“Thank you.” I say, “Now get out and take your shit with ya. I deal with it too much already.”


	12. The one where I deal with my own shit

It's on the days where I eases through dead bodies. When I carry children to their final resting place and sort them as if they're money to be recorded and counted. It's when I see mothers who cry as if they'll never stop and those that look like they will never cry again.

It's on those days that I fall. 

All the bases are equipped with an aircraft jump simulator and it's on those worst of days that I use them.

I've always had a fear of heights. From the glass elevators at malls to the tops of buildings I have shivered, puked, and passed out. 

So I run like Hell to them when I need them.

Because only my greatest fear will fend off the worst of my nightmares. 

I drag my feet after shift. Even knowing that it'll be another five 8 hour shifts before I'm back on the floor. Trying not to let my brain run through everything I've seen that day I turn to the simulator and set it for the longest fall it can manage. Strapping on my parachute I take a breath and fall. 

I scream the whole way down. My lungs feel like they're going to burst and my brain has kicked into overdrive as I scream with everything I have. 

It's only in those moments that I forget their faces, their tears, their deaths. 

Afterwards, when I've run the same simulation 10 times over and my clothes are slick with sickly smelling sweat, I think maybe I've screamed enough for all of them... maybe I won't ever have to scream again. 

So I drag my ass to my room, shower, and fall sleep. Unable to dream because I've already lived the nightmare.


End file.
